


[ART] Justice

by the_casual_cheesecake



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/the_casual_cheesecake
Summary: Steve remembers. So he waits, and he faces his monster.-Art for the Cap_Ironman Reverse Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	[ART] Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multiplefandomfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandomfan/gifts).



> Thank you to Multiplefandomfan for her lovely fic accompanying this art. Please go check it out in the link below!

Find this work on Twitter: @cakearting [LINK ](https://twitter.com/cakearting/status/1263764114859528192?s=20)

Find this work on Tumblr: @the-casual-cheesecake 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318880) by [multiplefandomfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandomfan/pseuds/multiplefandomfan)




End file.
